1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a substrate transport apparatus and, more particularly, to motor control.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. patent publication No. 2009/0243413 A1 disclosed anti-cogging elements to minimize cogging disturbances.